Luke with the Louds
by PrototypeGaming
Summary: Come and read Luke Loud's story when he and Lincoln feels what it's like as the only boys.
1. Discriptions

Luke with the Louds: Description

Luke is a light blond boy who wears a blue sweater and wears light purple shorts. His eyes are blue and he would like to be an artist someday, so he has the personality of one. His age is 12. He wears white shoes and sleeps in his own room. It is the biggest of them all. He is slightly taller than Lincoln.


	2. Luke vs the Flu

Chapter 1: Luke vs. the Flu

Luke woke up to a quiet day. Luke thought this was unusual. He stepped out of his large room. The hallway looked like a zombie acopolyse. Luke closed the door and feared the worst. It was flu season. And when a Loud catches the flu, everyone catches it. He'd be surprised if there were any survivors at all. Luke snuck out. Luke spotted Lori. Her eyes were sunken, her skin a little green, her hair messy. She sneezed and Luke dodged just in time. He ran to find a room with any survivors. He found a room. He saw that Lincoln was the only survivor. Still, he asked, "Where are the others?" "They're infected," said Lincoln. "We need to find some medicine," Luke said. "I'll retrieve it."

Luke went out of the room. The sisters weren't in sight, but he could hear moaning downstairs. Terrified, he walked downstairs. He spotted Lynn and Lana fighting over the milk carton. Luke pulled out some cough drops and threw them in a corner. Lynn and Lana chased after it. Luke quickly ran downstairs, and rummaged through the cabinets until he found the medicine. But when he turned around, Lori, Leni, Lola, and Luan were walking after him. Luke brought out the cough drops and threw it at them. But they did not chase after the drops. They wanted HIM. He quickly weaved through them, but he got sneezed upon. Luke felt the flu taking over him. Just before he got fully infected, he threw the medicine at Lincoln. After Lincoln closed the door, he knew he had to take care of the

Louds. So he dressed up in an anti-infection suit, and used the medicine to bring them back to full health.


	3. Easel over One

Easel over One

"Ah, yes!" Luke said. "Finally, it's here!" Luke has been waiting for his new easel for days, now. His high-tech easel he had bought with his hidden sack of money whom he had been waiting for months was finally here. Luke ran downstairs once he heard the doorbell. But Lynn got to it first. "Lynn, wait! That's supposed to be mine!" yelled Luke as Lynn grabbed the package. The delivery man shrugged and closed the door. As Luke ran after Lynn, Lynn slipped and dropped the easel. Luke grabbed it just in time. Before Lynn recovered, Luke grabbed the package and ran for his room and locked the door. "Whew!" sighed Luke. Luke turned around and screamed. Lucy had taken Luke by surprise. "What's that?" Lucy said. "UH, IT'S N-N-NOTHING," Luke said, rather loudly. Soon Leni, Lori, Lincoln, Lola, Lily, Luan, Lana, Luna, Lynn, and Lisa arrived. "What IS that?" asked Lori. "I believe it is a high-tech easel, which can do many things besides painting, as well as massages, feeding, and doing homework," Lisa said. Luke glared at Lisa. The rest of the sisters turned on him.

Soon Luke was running for his easel's life. Behind him was a torrent of sisters. Luke slid down the stairs and jumped off, landing outside. He ran down the street to Blake Starr, his best friend. Blake was a redhead, Luke's age, has green eyes, and wears jeans, and a green t-shirt. "What's going on?" said Blake.

"Sisters-high tech easel-chasing," Luke said. Blake could hear the thundering feet. Blake and Luke ran upstairs. They ran into Blake's room and locked the door. Soon they could hear the front door opening. They ran upstairs and looked all over for the boys. "Where did they go?" said Lola. Suddenly something grabbed him from behind. Blake was gone and in his place was Lori climbing up to Luke. Lori reached out to grab Luke, but Luke jumped, landed on Lori's head, jumped off again. And landed in a tree. But the impact bent the branch, and launched Luke in the air. He landed on the roof. But the impact made Luke drop his easel, and it fell on the ground below, with a shattering crash. "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Luke yelled. Luke collapsed, weeping.

3 days l8r, Luke was still in a bad mood. Suddenly the door burst open, and the sisters and Lincoln came in. They seemed to have another easel in a box. "Is that for me?" Luke said. "Yeah," Lori said. "We're sorry about the other one."

"It's okay," Luke said. "Thank you very much."

"You're welcome," Everyone said.


	4. Battle for the Road Trip

Battle for the Road Trip

Luke had started painting on his new easel. After he had finished, there would be a game. In a week they were going to have a road trip, but only 4 loud kids would come. The Loud kids would have to compete for the road trip. They would hold a lacrosse battle, and the top 4 would win. The first match would be Lisa vs Lola. Luke would be the referee for this game. "OKAY, EVERYBODY! I WANT YOUSE TO BE FAIR! ANY CHEATING WOULD GET A POINT TAKEN!

The game started. Lisa scooped the ball up first, and she ran to the goal. Lola blocked her shot, took the ball, and ran towards the goal. He made a point. Lisa took the ball, ran towards the opposite goal, and made a shot. The match went back and forth for a while, until Lola came as the winner. Lisa threw her Crosse down as Lola did her victory dance. The next match was Lana vs Lucy. Lana took the ball, but Lucy scared Lana, which made her drop the ball. Lucy scooped it and scored. She did this throughout the whole match. Soon, Lana lost, 90-1. Now it's Lincoln vs Luke. Lori was the referee this time. The game started. Luke scooped the ball and scored. He scored and scored again. Luke won, 56-55. Now it was Lynn vs Luan. Lynn did a trick that fooled Luan, but Luan, amazingly, still came out as winner. Now it was Luna vs Leni. Luna quickly won. (You know why.) Blake wanted to come along, so it's Blake vs Lori. Lori snatched the ball and scored. Blake scooped the ball and score. It went back and forth until Blake won. Luke congratulated his best friend. The next day, now it's Lucy vs Lola. Lucy did her trick, but they both tied, and became the candidates for the road trip. Luke vs Luna. "Let's do this," Luke said. The game started. It went back and forth until they tied. Luan was about to score in the final seconds. But Luke threw his Crosse. It blocked and caught the ball, ricocheted off the goal, sailed acrosse (get it?) the field, and scored in the last second. Soon after, the last match started, and Blake won. The top candidates, Luke, Blake, Lucy, and Lola, got to go on the field trip tomorrow.


	5. Bully for You

"Guys, look!" said Luke.

Luke pointed to a boy surrounded by a group of people.

The 2 people with Luke are his childhood friends, Blake Starr, (you already know what he looks like) and Rose Zhang, a Japanese red-haired girl. She wears a blue dress with black shoes.

"Not again," said Rose.

Blake snickered. "He's obsessed with that group."

"No I'm not," Luke said. "I'm going to ask Ralph if I can join his group."

"And he says he's not obsessed with them," Rose said.

"I heard that!"

Luke walked over to Ralph. Ralph was a Brunette with hazel eyes and a jersey (white and green with the number 44 on it) green pants, and white shoes. Luke was slightly shorter than him.

"Can I join your posse?" Luke said.

"Are you cool enough?" Ralph said.

"Y-Yes," Luke said.

"Cool. Just don't do anything nerdy," Ralph said.

"Sure," said Luke. "I mean cool."

Luke, Ralph, and the rest of the posse were eating lunch.

"Hey, Luke," said Ralph.

"Yes?" Luke said.

"Go get me a can of Sprite."

"Okay. I'll need some money."

"HA! You're kidding!"

Luke had a look of horror on his face.

Luke ran over to Blake.

"May I please have a dollar?"

Blake handed him one.

Luke went to buy the can of soda, than ran back to give it to Ralph.

Soon, they were taking a test in math.

Ralph was trying to cheat on Luke's test. Luke gave him a clearer view of the test because he knew the boy would beat him later on.

After class, just when Luke was going to leave for the next class, the teacher said to come here.

"Why do you, Loud, you and Ralph have the same answer," he said.

Luke didn't have an answer for that.

The teacher sighed. "Don't let it happen again, all right?"

"Okay," Luke said.

The next day at recess, Luke said to Ralph, "I don't want to be in your group anymore."

"How come?" Ralph said, balling up his fists.

"You're too bossy," Luke said.

Ralph snarled and punched Luke in the nose. Luke fell down with a bloody nose.

"HEY," a voice said. "You do NOT mess with our friend like that."

Luke looked at the direction the voice had come. It was Rose who had spoken, and Blake was with her.

Rose jumped and attempted to punch his nose, but Ralph grabbed her wrist. Then a teacher came on the scene. It was the teacher from math.

"PUT HER DOWN," he said. Ralph dropped her and grumbled.

"COME WITH ME," the teacher said.

"Thanks, guys," Luke said.

"Anytime, Loud," Blake said. "Now let's take care of that nose."


	6. Off the Circus Train

Off the Circus Train

Luke was excited. Why he was excited? The Louds were going to a circus today. It was all they talked about. Luke was always talking to Lincoln about it, Lucy was always talking to Lynn about it, and Lola was always talking to Lana about it. They were going to the circus in exactly 50 seconds, 5 microseconds, and 1 nanosecond (or so Lisa told him).

Soon their mom announced it was time to go. The Louds piled into the car. Vanzilla 2.0 (the last one got destroyed because of the sweet spot) started up, and they drove into the road.

Luke pulled out his iPod and started playing Rolling Sky. The new bonus level had just come out! Luke quickly finished the level. He was so good at Rolling Sky that he already beat 9 of 13 levels! He also couldn't wait for Deep Space, a future Rolling Sky level.

Suddenly they were here. "WOW!" Luke said. Luke had some money, so he bought some cotton candy. The main show would start soon. The sisters and brother were already sitting in the bleachers. Luke ran off to join them. Suddenly a clown jumped in his way. Luke was a bit irritated. He tried to go around the clown, but the clown blocked his way. The Clown knocked Luke out.

Luke woke up. He seemed to be in a train. Luke panicked. Then he thought of something. Luke pulled out his phone. He dialed Lori's number. Soon (and how, Luke doesn't know) Lori and the others, excluding Lily, were riding on horses. The train was moving by the way. Lori said, "Jump, Luke!" Luke pocketed his phone and jumped. He landed behind Lori. The sisters rode back. Soon, the police came and arrested the clown. All's well that ends well!


	7. One of the Girls Part 1

One of the Girls Part 1

Luke woke up. There was sunlight shining through his window. Luke yawned and got out of bed. Luke felt a need to go to the bathroom. Luke ran to the bathroom. After he went out, Luke saw Lola and Lana playing around. Luke turned and saw Lucy reciting her poems with Lynn. Leni and Lori were both texting each other. Lincoln was hanging out with Clyde, Rose and Blake were at Blake's house playing Minecraft. Lily was sleeping and Lisa was experimenting in her room. Luna was rocking with Luan, and Luan was giving jokes to Luna, and Rita and Lynn Sr. were out for a date. Sometimes, even though he lived in a house with 13 people, he always felt lonely because everyone had a sort of partner.

And even if he joined them, they always talk about girly and tomboy stuff, and nothing about art. Then Luke got an idea. Luke ran to Lisa. Lisa was creating a device called the Gender Bender 2017. (Luke guessed that it either took him to an alternate universe where you were the opposite gender, or it just turns him into a girl. "Lisa!" said Luke. "Are you done with your, um, Gender Bender?"

"Yes," replied Lisa. "Why do you ask?" Lisa already knew, but she just wanted to hear Luke's response. But before he responded, Lisa just gave him the tool. (It looked like a watch.) "Remember, you'll only last in the alternate dimension for 48 hours. If you don't come back within that time, you will be stuck there _**FOREVER!"**_

"Okay," Luke ran to his room. He pressed a button. There was a flash of light. Then he was in his room again. But he felt different. He felt more… _feminine._ He ran and looked in the mirror. He _was_ feminine. He had long braided hair, a blue dress, and purple sneakers. Not he, Luke thought. _She_.

The girl looked at her door and read, Lucinda. She figured that was her name. Lucinda opened the door. She spotted Lincoln. "Hi," Lucinda said. Lucinda was surprised at her own voice. "Hello," Lincoln said back. Lucinda ran downstairs. She spotted Luan and Luna. "Hmm…" said Lucinda. "I'm going to have a very fun 48 hours…"


	8. One of the Girls Part 2

One of the Girls Part 2

Lucinda had always wondered what it would be like to be a girl. Now she has the chance. Right now she felt like painting. Lucinda ran upstairs after greeting Luan and Luna. She ran to her room, anxious to paint. But it was in a mess. Lana was in the middle of it all. When she was a male, they had never destroyed her room like this. Lucinda was enraged. Lucinda started chasing Lana. Lana ran into Lori's room. Lana knocked down everything. Then she ran to blame it on HER. Lucinda decided to climb in the vent just before Lori rammed into the room. But Lucinda forgot something. The WATCH. Panicking, Lucinda decided to wait until night.

Nighttime…

Lucinda went down out the vent quietly. Lucinda grabbed the watch. Lucinda hooked herself out of the vent. Lucinda pushed a button. There was a flash of light. The Loud was in her room again. Except she was still a girl. She heard footsteps. Her sisters burst into her room. Except that they were boys. "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" she said. Suddenly she woke up. She was a male again. "Phew!" said Luke. "I never want to do that again!"


	9. Paintluke

Luke rolled to the side and aimed his paintball gun at Lincoln. Lincoln was wandering around looking for some victims. Little did he know, he was going to be a victim. Luke pulled the trigger and blue paint appeared on Lincoln's back. Lincoln's head swiveled around and spotted Luke crouching around the corner. He said "Dang it," and walked away. Luke continued on his hunt. He couldn't see any Loud sisters. Luke then heard something moving above him. It was a giant ball of paint hanging in a large plastic bag. He dived away just as it fell. He rolling north through the forest and saw Luna behind a tree. Luke aimed his weapon at Luna.

Before he shot, he saw Luan advancing onto Luna. He'd have to take them both out. He took out his paintball sniper and aimed at Luna. A torrent of blue ink shot out and doused The rocker girl completely. He then threw a splat bomb at Luan, turning her head blue. Luke then moved on. He saw Lisa. Luke climbed a tree, and turned her blue. Luke jumped down and rolled to the side. He spotted the twins, and gave then each a shower of paint. He saw Leni.

Luke casually walked over to Leni. "Hi, Leni"

"Hey Lukey!"

"Can you do me a favor and squeeze this paint ballon?"

"Sure."

Leni squeezed the ballon, and caused it to explode.

"Thanks, Leni!"

Luke hid behind a tree when he spotted Lynn and Lori battling. Luke chucked to himself, "This is going to be so easy."

Luke splat both of them. Luke leaned against the tree. "That was so easy," Luke said, right before Lily dropped a balloon full of lavender paint on his head.


	10. Runaway

Luke pushed and pushed on his locker with all his might. But he couldn't get it open. He was locked in his locker, thrown in by a bully whom he had gotten into trouble a few days earlier. H tried using a lock pick, but he couldn't get himself out. He smashed on his locker with a lot of force, in hope of getting someone's attention, but it was hopeless. Luke felt a pang of hunger, so he shuffled through his backpack until he had found his lunch. He hadn't eaten it yet, since he had a stomachache. He took a bite of his sandwich while he thought on how to get out. He'd tried yelling for help, but no help had come. And of course, he tried to smash the locker door, but he was unsuccessful. He devised a plan on getting himself out. He licked his hand and set it against the wall behind him. He thought this was ridiculous, so he stopped doing it. He hit his fist at the wall in frustration, and as a result, a piece of the wall had fallen off. He continued smashing the wall until he could see something. Sadly, that something was a brick wall. He groaned and yelled in frustration. He eventually went to sleep, as it was 9:00 p. m. He woke up, along with a plan in his mind. He positioned himself so his head was facing the locker door, and his feet was on the wall. He then pushed as hard as he could. Finally, the locker door was released from its lifted himself off the floor, and spotted something at the end of the hallway. It seemed to be a girl in white, ragged clothing. It then started rushing at him. Luke spotted the main doors, and ran for them. The ghost was slowly catching up with him. Just before she got him, He burst out the doors, while the girl ghost stopped just before the doors.


	11. Relationships with sisters

Relationships with sisters:

Lori Loud: Luke and Lori both don't connect often, due to Luke spraying paint all over her and Leni's room often.

Leni Loud: Leni is one of the sisters that Luke likes the most, due to Leni's kindness and taste in fashion and craftsmanship.

Luna Loud: These two are the best of friends, like Leni and Luke's long friendship

Luan Loud: These two connect the most, because they are in a partnership, and Luan uses Luke's paint in the majority of her pranks.

Lynn Loud: Their relationship is similar to Lincoln's

Lincoln Loud: These two are best friends, because they are the only brothers of the family.

Lucy Loud: These two don't connect much because of their opposite personalities.

Lola Loud: These two connect the least because of Lola's personality.

Lana Loud: These two are friends, due to their somewhat similar personalities.

Lisa Loud: Luke Loud and Lisa don't connect much due to their different personalities

Lily Loud: Luke is very gentle to his youngest sister, thus securing their friendship


End file.
